The present invention relates generally to loaders for mounting on tractors or the like, and more specifically to an improved method and apparatus for mounting and storing a loader.
To improve the versatility of tractors, implements such as front end loaders must be easily and quickly removable and installable on the tractor. Presently there are numerous systems and methods used to remove and install a loader with respect to a tractor. However, the systems and methods are not always easily understood nor are they reliable. Many utilize parking stands which are removed and stored in another location when the loader is mounted on the tractor. Although some stands are available which remain with the loader, these can be cumbersome when the loader is mounted and may not provide optimum parking position for the loader. Also, for optimum operation, the loader must be rigidly mounted on the tractor. Although numerous systems have been employed to provide a rigid mount, many of these are complex, bulk,, or difficult to mount or adjust.